


Dance

by Minne_My



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Teacher-Student Relationship, Weddings, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My
Summary: Ron dances with Professor McGonagall again
Relationships: Ron Weasley & Minerva McGonagall
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt inspired by a Tumblr post

If you'd asked him what the most embarrassing moment of his life had been, Ron Weasley could make a list. But the one that topped it just had to be the time where Professor McGonagall picked him out of a crowd and used him to demonstrate how to dance at the Yule Ball. Ron cursed that the ground didn't crack open and swallow him up. His classmates made his mortification complete. Minerva McGonagall had neatly captured his hand, which was just about to signal _fuck off_ and placed it on her waist.

' _Your what?'_

' _My waist, Weasley' she said in a pleasant tone, although he could see a slight flash of menace in her eyes. He didn't even know she had one. He gingerly did as he was told and tried to do whatever she told him. The sniggering prickled the back of his neck and when he swung round, there they were, his friends and brothers, letting him know that they'd never let him live it down. 'Fuck my life' he thought._

She looked much the same these days. Headmistress of Hogwarts sat well, if a little weary on her. He watched her tap her foot to the music, knowing that she keenly felt the loss of her friend, Albus Dumbledore. They all did.

He looked across the room to another bereft soul. No more would the twins laugh in sync with each other, be heard or seen together. There was just George. He was busy flirting with Angelina. They were all convinced that she would be the next daughter-in-law. Molly was already thinking about making her Christmas jumper. He'd retained his good humour at long last but there would always a shadow over him. He never was the same now that he'd lost half of his heart.

Minerva looked up to see the determined groom in front of her.

'Mr Weasley.'

'Professor. Would you care to dance with me?'

Minerva's surprise was not subtle. She leaned back, clasped a hand to her heart and blinked several times. Her eyebrows were sky high. Ron waited.

'Just for old times, Professor.'

She too, remembered the laughter when she'd put the young Mr Weasley through his paces. He'd just about managed to do as he was told. He'd obviously forgiven her for it.

'I'd be delighted to.'

She took his outstretched hand and the band played a waltz. The smiles and the applause of the crowd were older, wiser and no longer mocking. Ron still wasn't very good at it but he did his best and as he walked her around the dance floor, she beamed at him, that student among many that she'd devoted her work to. He'd turned out to be a fine man.


End file.
